Therrono Empire
The Therrono are a race of feathered bipeds who typically share two main beliefs - The arts are essential to the formation and sustaining of a society, and that culture is meant to be shared and to evolve over time. However, their typical architecture is mostly monochromatic, which can sometimes give outsiders an incorrect impression of their artistic integrity. The closest allies to the Therrono are the Vrikapi. These two empires' territories are right up against each other and sometimes even intersecting, with citizens of each sometimes inhabiting the other's planets. The Therrono Empire is generally friendly and diplomatic unless provoked, in which case they will not hesitate to defend themselves and their land. However, they can also be quite forgiving, and will not hold hostility for long after conflict ends. Notable characters and events The first appearance of a Therrono is in 'Consumer Watchalien', in which a cloaked Therrono under the pseudonym 'Stella G' runs the underground illegal menu of a Stellar Grub fast food restaurant. In 'Psychedellikitchen', the player enters a restaurant staffed by Therrono, including three hippies named Hal, Lucy, and Nate, who appear to be under the influence of illicit substances. In 'Jungle Scout', a Therrono is seen among to the crew filming a scene in which a Grolok is attacked by fictional plant monsters. 'A Return With Questions' marks the first appearance of Captain Cheezmunch and his sister Takhooen in Crash Canon. They do not play a significant role in this adventure, but it is established that they know Captain Gromper and Captain Mondael of the Grolok Empire personally. 'Low Hope in Orbit' features Cheezmunch and Takhooen once again as part of Gromper and Mondael's group of personal allies, meeting aboard a space station orbiting Hopin in the star system Aubra. In this adventure, the group discuss the rising tensions in the Azedi belt as well as the Po-Ter Empire's involvement in the Gondor Council. Cheezmunch admits he does not know much about the Azedi belt conflict, but is concerned about the conflict escalating and possible collateral damage. Takhooen suggest that colonies near the conflict may require evacuation plans, and believes the Therrono Empire will not become involved unless forced to do so. The first major focus on the Therrono Empire is in 'Explosive Allegations'. This adventure takes place on Dridortak, a planet owned by the Vrikapi Empire but also inhabited by Therrono citizens and workers. In this adventure, the player's captain is sent to investigate the possible source of terrorist attacks on the planet, along with Captian Gramion of the Vrikapi Empire, and Takhooen. It is mentioned that the player is taking the place of Captain Cheezmuch, who was busy at the time. In this adventure, the player meets a Vrikapi named Rydel, who manages and oversees the industrial region but appears to be very prejudiced against Therrono. Rydel claims that the terrorism was orchestrated by the Therrono, who want to scare the peaceful Vrikapi off Dridortak and take it for themselves. Takhooen is sceptical of this, noting Rydel's obvious prejudice and the Therrono Empire's loyalty to the Vrikapi Empire, but claims his information will be useful nonetheless. It is later revealed that Rydel was behind the terrorist attacks, for which he had tried to frame the Therrono in an attempt to make the Vrikapi Empire more strict and segregated. Category:Empires